Warcraft: Stonebelly
by Ryl The Rogue
Summary: The sisters of the Stonebelly family moved to the city of Stormwind while the only brother went to Orgrimmar. In this new land, they'll try to survive in this foreign world, beyond what they've known their whole lives.


Warcraft: Stonebelly

I looked upon the harbor and saw the sun setting in the distance. This was one of my favorite places to be after a long day. "Quite a view" I marveled, staring at the passing trade ships who were taking adventurers to explore untold lands. I felt a metal gauntlet pat me on the back, "We should be heading out, Zoeh". I sighed, looking away and saw my sister, Iasa.

The city of Stormwind was buzzing with life, mostly in the evenings when adventurers, and treasure hunters would come back and sell any goods they scavenged in an old chest or a slain Horde. This new land was quite odd, I've never seen people or good like this on the open market before.

After a short walk, we came across our home, building that was abandoned. It was a few weeks back when we bought the small property from the previous owners, who were originally planning to have it demolished, so we got it pretty cheaply, only for a few thousand gold coins, which was the most of our life savings.

We walked inside. The place wasn't too large, only having a bedroom, which was mine, then Iasa's workshop, which was also her bedroom, and a small place we fixed up to turn into a kitchen. I went directly to my room and flopped onto the bed, which was nothing special. Just a small bed with thin linen sheets, a feather mattress, and a wool blanket.

After leaving the island I've known all my life, and taking the armor, weapons, and possessions we owned, we didn't even know where to start in this overwhelming experience. Iasa and I have only been here for a few months, yet we learned so much from and about the races we encountered. I was taught how to make different types of poisons, while Iasa took interest in engineering, and incorporated gears, gadgets, and inventions into her armor.

I often peeked into her workshop to see things like boots that soften falls, or small rockets attached to her shield with a sharpened edge. Most looked more complicated than I could ever understand. Seeing her brilliant inventions made me feel not as combat effective. I just made poisons, she can create mechanical part for her armor that can make her stronger, or run faster.

"Need a brew? Those dwarves know how to really mix 'em" Iasa asked. I turned and saw her standing at my doorway, holding two mugs of fresh ale she bought earlier. I wasn't really in the mood for a drink, I'm not into alcohol as much as her. She went on "Are you feeling okay? Your body temperature is higher than normal". I observed that we was wearing her favorite goggles, the ones she put weeks into creating and perfecting. It often bothered me that she was able to invent such things, I was honestly jealous that she was much smarter than me. I replied "I'm okay, it's just that there would be more than this when we decided to join the Alliance". Iasa pulled her goggles up and walked over beside me, sitting on my bed and sighed. "I was expecting much more as well. At least two of us are here". That was true, at least she was here, unlike our brother. He decided to join the Horde.

I flipped over on my bed to lay on my back, and stared at the ceiling that had a few holes in it. We really needed to make more gold to renovate and repair. But where would be start? Iasa's inventions don't even match up to the gnomish stuff, and I'm not really good at anything other than hiding and making poisons.

"I wonder how Chakua is doing" Iasa whispered, chugging a brew after speaking, "I hope he's well". I knew he would probably be doing better than us. He was able to connect to the elements and use them to his advantage, while we had to use more direct methods of defense. But still, he joined the brutish Horde instead of the noble Alliance, they'll probably test him harder than us.

A quiet wind blew through the house, whistling and bringing in a chill. Iasa put a hand on my shoulder, "We'll need some sort of income soon, we only have enough bread and salted beef for a few days. And most importantly, only two barrels left of brew". I groaned, was there was way to make a lot of gold without working too hard? Maybe I could work as a food tester or ale sampler. And my darling sister could maybe make clockwork weapons and armor. "I think we should hit the hay, we have to find some way to make gold tomorrow" I yawned. Iasa nodded and left my room, going to her workshop and closing the door behind her.

We've only recently left our parents place to join the Alliance, and already having some gold troubles.


End file.
